


Our secret conversations

by melissacarstairs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Social Media AU, UA, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissacarstairs/pseuds/melissacarstairs
Summary: Minnific tiré d'un UA Twitter  / Après la guerre, les élèves de dernières années à Poudlard ont l'opportunité de faire un échange dans n'importe quelle école sorcière. Harry Potter et son ennemi de toujours se retrouvent tous les deux à Beauxbâtons où contre toute attente ils finissent par se rapprocher.https://twitter.com/flirtinwtselena/status/1119078900653543424?s=20
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Our secret conversations

**Author's Note:**

> La playlist qui inspire cette minnific; https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyhCzvgSIb0DwtnfgTrk60C8gNczKAvQu (je l'update au fur et à mesure).

« **When you** **’** **re gone, I have no one to tell.** »

Cellophane.

**_Halloween._**

Beauxbâtons, France.

31 Décembre 2019.

21h30.

Il était fascinant de voir comme les traditions séculaires chez les sorciers pouvaient différer d’une nation à l’autre. À Beauxbâtons, par exemple, la célébration d’Halloween était bien différente de celle de Poudlard. Hermione lui avait expliqué, pendant des heures, que cela était due à l’histoire de cette école ; l’unique école sorcière où les cracmols pouvaient recevoir une éducation qui ne les excluraient pas du monde sorcier. Une école où la fête d’Halloween mêlait savamment traditions sorcières et moldues, où les friandises étaient sorcières, les costumes un parfait mélange des deux mondes — Harry avait d’ailleurs choisi un costume moldu, celui de [Ghostface](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghostface), et les jeux bien souvent d’origines moldues. Cette fête était réputée à travers le monde sorcier pour sa splendide horreur.

« Tu as survécu à Voldemort. (Profonde inspiration). Deux fois. Tu dépasseras tout ça. Et, ce soir, tu vas faire la fête comme n’importe quel adolescent. » Murmura-t-il dans son masque pour la dix-huitième fois, il avait compté.

La fête devait avoir commencé il y a des heures déjà et ses amis devaient l’attendre, peut-être même qu’ils devaient s’inquiéter de son absence. Ou non, peut-être qu’ils n’avaient même pas remarqué son absence. Harry ne saurait le dire. Il n’avait plus aucune certitude, hormis celle que la réalité lui glissait entre les doigts. La simple notion de temps lui devenait étrangère quand la silhouette familière de l’angoisse l’étreignait, quand elle se glissait entre ses bras, qu’elle pénétrait sa chaire telle un amant cruel et qu’elle lui glaçait les os. Qu’il eût été naïf et même stupide de croire que la vie reprendrait son cours, qu’il trouverait une forme de paix intérieure qu’il n’avait jamais fait qu’effleurer des doigts.

Cette paix. Il en avait un bref aperçu quand Ronald le prenait dans ses bras pour le saluer, quand Hermione lui offrait un sourire sincère et lumineux, quand Luna lui parlait pendant des heures de créatures inconnues comme si elle lui faisait des confidences, quand les doigts de Malfoy parcouraient sa peau comme s’il s’agissait d’un trésor ou quand Ginny et lui débattaient sur le Quidditch pendant des heures. Mais, ces moments étaient fragiles et la voix de l’angoisse en salissait toujours la pureté. Elle était cruelle et vindicative. Elle lui rappelait que les idéaux de Voldemort étaient en vie et qu’il ne saurait les anéantir, qu’il suffisait d’une allumette de rébellion pour raviver une flamme qu’il était incapable d’éteindre.

Et, dès lors qu’il se surprenait à admirer la finesse de la silhouette de Malfoy, la délicatesse de ses traits et la douceur de sa peau, elle le fustigeait d’une litanie incessante et obsédante d’élucubrations. Il n’entendait alors plus qu’elle, car elle savait lui faire oublier le monde extérieur et sa réalité dans sa bien cruelle étreinte.

Quand Harry franchit le pas de la porte, complètement échevelé et en nage, l’atmosphère dans la salle de bal était glaçante.

Premièrement, la température ambiante de la salle aurait fait pâlir les flammes de l’enfer. Il y faisait si chaud que Harry, bien qu’il ne soit arrivé que trois minutes auparavant, avait fusionné avec son costume, qui lui allait maintenant comme une seconde peau. Il enviait les étudiants torses nus déguisés en Dieux Grecs.

Ensuite, une grande partie de l’assemblée se trémoussait dans des costumes enchantés — Harry avait lui-même trouvé le moyen de donner l’illusion que sa baguette était une lame ensanglantée. L’illusion allait si loin qu’il laissait derrière lui une trainée de sang partout où il allait. Illusion qui aurait pu être utile à l’époque où il côtoyait encore son cousin. Harry fendait la foule à la recherche de ses amis, mais sa progression était lente, bien que fascinante. Sur son chemin, il avait croisé beaucoup d’anciens rois décapités, littéralement, des vampires beaucoup trop réalistes, mais aussi Hannibal, Will Herondale, Legolas et ces découvertes l’avait convaincu de la supériorité de cette école.

Il venait de se convaincre de dénicher le numéro de Will Herondale et de Legolas quand il le vit. Il était là, dans l’indifférence la plus totale de la foule qui l’entourait. Personne ne semblait indigné, outré ou même révolté par sa présence. La voix de l’angoisse lui rappela que c’était parce que ses idéaux étaient universellement acceptés dans l’inconscient sorcier. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer, non, peut-être qu’il étouffait vraiment? Le simple fait de respirer devenait une épreuve, quelque chose sur lequel il avait besoin de se concentrer pour exécuter. Il arracha son masque avec une rage qu’il n’avait plus ressentie depuis des mois déjà et le lança droit sur le visage de feu son ennemi.

« N’as-tu donc aucune race, Molière?! »

Un rire strident et narquois résonna dans la salle et sa réverbération créa un écho si insupportable qu’Harry en grinça des dents. 

« Harry Potter, notre sauveur. Veux-tu frôler la mort une troisième fois? » s’amusa le sorcier pour qui visiblement la guerre et la mort de milliers d’innocents n’étaient qu’un jeu.

Tous ceux qui avaient une fascination morbide et malfaisante pour la deuxième guerre des sorciers se joignirent au Voldemort français. Mais, Harry ne vit pas ce jeu enfantin pour ce qu’il était. Il se vit lui, et le cadavre de Cédric, face aux mangemorts alors qu’il sortait à peine de l’enfance. Il se vit lui face à un miroir découvrant le visage des parents que ce sorcier lui avait arraché. Il vit Hermione étendue sur le sol froid du lugubre manoir Malfoy, après avoir été torturée. Et, il explosa, parce que personne ne pouvait contenir de si fortes émotions négatives bien longtemps. 

« Potter? »

C’était comme s’il avait mis les pieds dans les ténèbres, libérateur en un sens, car tous ses sens s’étaient évanouis. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne ressentait plus rien, il n’était plus rien et rien ne l’entourait. Il était en paix. Puis, à nouveau, toutes ses émotions se remirent à lui brûler la peau, à transpercer ses organes et à lui couper le souffle. Il ressentait tout à nouveau et avec une acuité presque douloureuse. Chaque émotion traversait son corps comme de la foudre, laissant derrière elle un chemin de dévastation et ses membres tremblants. Comment son corps pouvait-il contenir des années de souffrance et de rage sans s’effondrer? Il aurait voulu sombrer à nouveau dans l’accalmie des ténèbres. Et non pas avoir cette impression de s’enfoncer dans des sables mouvants la tête la première sous le regard moqueur des autres invités.

« Potter?! Calme-toi!»

Ce qu’il vit alors face à lui n’avait aucun sens ou du moins il n’arrivait pas à lui en donner. Le temps s’était arrêté ou bien la créature angélique qui lui faisait face n’obéissait à aucune loi de la nature. Elle semblait avoir créé les siennes, car quand tout était immobile, calme et amorphe, elle seule était en mouvement. Quand le monde qui l’entourait était laid, elle lui offrait le spectacle de sa beauté. Elle détonnait des ténèbres qui l’entourait, comme si les rayons même des chandeliers magiques ne trouvaient nulle autre créature assez digne pour les offrir à la vue de tous. Et, Harry se fit la réflexion que s’il avait été un rayon de lumière sans doute n’aurait-il pas voulu se poser sur autre chose que sur cette silhouette fine et gracieuse.

« Aidez-moi! » Supplia-t-il dans un murmure qu’à coup sûr personne ne pouvait entendre.

Malgré son attention toute tournée vers la sublime silhouette de la créature céleste, Harry s’était senti amputé de son contrôle, arraché par les griffes de l’angoisse. Cela avait commencé par lui enserrer la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle, avant de s’étendre dans tout son corps, comme une tâche d’encre dans de l’eau. Et, aussi soudainement, il eut l’impression de dégringoler dans les airs comme un funambule inexpérimenté, à l’exception que lui n’avait pas de filet de sécurité et qu’il n’arrivait pas à distinguer les contours du sol. La chute était longue, effrayante et solitaire, car il sombrait sous des milliers de regards passifs. Peut-être qu’ils appréciaient le spectacle de sa chute? Était-ce pour cela que personne ne l’aidait? Personne, sauf une.

« Ce n’est pas réel, respire Potter! »

Si Harry avait pensé être un mauvais funambule, il aurait été plus rigoureux de dire qu’il était un acrobate et cet Ange était la corde qui le maintenait dans les airs. C’est en tout cas l’impression qu’il eut quand les ailes brunes se refermèrent autour d’eux, tel un cocon protecteur qui les protégeaient des agressions extérieures et des regards sadiques. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et familières sous ses doigts, ce qui lui parut étrange, mais il ne le questionna pas plus que ça. Car, une évidence encore plus fondamentale s’imposa à lui quand il plongea dans le regard nuageux de son Ange.

« Malfoy? S’étrangla-t-il en distinguant ses traits anguleux, ses cheveux blancs plaqués sur son crâne et son air distingué.

\- Hélas, je l’admets. Répondit-il de sa voix trainante, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur son identité.

\- Tu m’as sauvé, réalisa-t-il la voix tremblante d’émotions.

Une lueur étrange brilla dans son regard nuageux et Harry eut la sensation d’être pris au piège à l’intérieur d’une tornade. Pourtant, il n’aurait pas voulu être ailleurs, dans d’autres bras et désirer le baiser d’un autre que lui.

\- Je n’allais pas te laisser me voler la vedette, Potter! Sourit-il avec une mesquinerie, qui ne brillait pas dans son regard inquiet.

Harry aurait été fin menteur s’il avait réussi à convaincre qui que ce soit qu’il n’avait pas imaginé couvrir ce sourire de baisers à cet instant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Drago Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, était penché au-dessus d’un chaudron bouillant, parfaitement concentré sur la tâche qui l’occupait. S’il n’avait ce sourire goguenard au visage —qu’Harry désespérait de lui arracher d’un coup de poing ou d’un baiser, Harry aurait pensé qu’il n’avait pas remarqué ses doigts sur ses ailes. Depuis la première caresse il n’avait jamais retiré sa main, sentir leur chaleur et leur moiteur sous ses doigts l’apaisait. Il ne saurait dire ce qu’il y trouvait de réconfortant et en vérité il ne s’en souciait guère.

Il était plus intéressé par le contraste entre cette peau nacrée, qui lui rappelait les perles sorcières qu’il avait offertes à Ron cet été, et les ailes brunes.

La beauté de ces perles avait si peu d’équivalent dans le monde que n’importe qui posant son regard dessus tomberait sous leur charme sans se douter une seule seconde qu’elles pourraient causer leur perte. Ginny lui avait expliqué que les sirènes s’en étaient parfois servi pour attirer les humains insensibles à leur charme et à leurs chants. Pour une raison incongrue, il avait pensé à Ron en les voyant. Et maintenant, elles lui rappelaient la peau opaline de Malfoy, quiconque tomberait sous son charme sans se douter du danger qu’elle représentait, des secrets qu’elle renfermait.

« Elles te plaisent? » S’amusa Malfoy d’un ton si fier qu’Harry eut envie de lui plonger la tête dans son chaudron.

\- Elles paraissent tellement réelles…

C’était le cas, car même y regardant de plus près Harry put deviner la jonction entre la peau de Malfoy et les plumes. Les ailes n’étaient rien d’autre qu’un prolongement de son anatomie, une partie de lui et probablement la seule qu’Harry aurait qualifié de non trompeuse. Peut-être qu’Harry avait une image fallacieuse de ce qu’était un Ange déchu, mais Malfoy était pour lui la représentation parfaite de cet être mystique.

\- Je suis un maître dans l’art de paraître, Potter.

Tandis qu’il brassait savamment la potion destinée à les lui retirer Malfoy lui expliqua comment il avait créé ces ailes. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d’acharnement, un stock démentiel de potion et nombreux sorts ratés avant d’en arriver là. Malfoy était bien des choses en sommes, mais idiot, il ne l’avait jamais été. Si Harry n’était pas le meilleur ami d’Hermione Granger, il aurait été forcé de reconnaître qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un de si brillant. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione existait belle et bien, et elle était, entre autres, l’amour de sa vie.

\- Il serait temps de leur faire tes adieux, Potter. Elles ne passeront pas la nuit ici, elles. Annonça-t-il en tournant son regard assombri par le désir vers Harry.

Harry, dont les battements du coeur devinrent de plus en plus désordonnés à la réalisation qu’il n’était pas le seul à désirer cette intimité étrange entre eux.

\- Tu es très présomptueux, Malfoy.

\- Je le suis? S’intéressa Malfoy en penchant la tête sur le coté, pour l’observer d’une façon qui le fit se sentir incroyablement petit.

Il détourna alors le regard pour prétendre s’intéresser à autre chose que l’anatomie du blondinet, quelque chose comme ses livres de potions, par exemple. Il en avait beaucoup. S’il les avait comptés, ce qui n’est pas le cas, il aurait su qu’il y en avait très exactement trente-et-un sur son bureau. 

\- Oui, qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais les regretter au point de leur faire un adieu? Ça n’est qu’un déguisement.

\- C’est bien ce que je me disais, se moqua-t-il de son air sournois.

Harry fut certain, cette fois, qu’il avait envie de le faire taire d’un baiser brutal et doux à la fois, un baiser qui le déstabiliserait autant que l’attitude de Malfoy le déstabilisait, lui. Ses ailes, s’étaient dissoutes comme si elles n’avaient jamais été rien de plus qu’un rêve ne laissant pas même une seule plume derrière elles. Pourtant, la main d’Harry ne quitta pas le dos de Malfoy, où il trouva étrangement un immense réconfort. Un silence agréable s’installa entre eux pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles les deux garçons ne se lancèrent pas même un regard. Puis, Harry sentit les muscles sous ses doigts se tendre comme si Malfoy se préparait à faire quelque chose de difficile, comme une conversation à coeurs ouverts avec sa Némésis. Idée futile, qui avait traversé la tête d’Harry pour en ressortir aussitôt. Pourtant, les mots qui suivirent furent aussi douloureux qu’un coup de poing à l’estomac, Harry n’aimait pas se sentir acculé et dépouillé des couches de mystères qu’il utilisait pour recouvrir ses émotions.

« Est-ce que tes amis sont au courant?

\- D’à quel point je suis génial? Il me semble, oui! Tenta-t-il.

\- Non, pour… tes angoisses?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Donc non, ils n’en savent rien, soupira-t-il avec lassitude comme si cette situation lui était familière. »

Il sortit plusieurs potions de sa table de chevet et tendit l’une d’elle à Harry qui le fixa avec appréhension. Harry n’était pas, et ne sera jamais, le genre de sorcier capable de deviner le contenant d’une potion au premier coup d’œil. Hermione, elle, n’aurait jamais eu à poser la question pour en deviner la nature, une observation méticuleuse aurait suffi.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est? S’intéressa-t-il sous le regard méprisant de Malfoy, le blondinet s’était retenu de justesse de l’insulter de parfait idiot.

\- Une potion contre les hémorroïdes.

\- Malfoy, je t’en prie, dis-moi, comment est-ce que ton brillantissime cerveau a deviné pour mes hémorroïdes? Ironisa Harry en observant le liquide verdâtre dans la petite fiole, très peu appétissant si on lui demandait son avis.

\- Tu passes 99.9% de ton temps avec Ronald Weasley et tu ne vois aucun problème dans ce constat. Si tu regardes attentivement la liste des symptômes tu verras que la forme sorcière de cette maladie entraîne une perte de toute dignité humaine. Répondit-il avec son sourire à la fois narquois et hautain.

\- N’insulte pas, Ron! S’énerva Harry.

\- Alors, ne pose pas de questions idiotes. Ou du moins, pas à moi.

Harry fulminait, Drago n’avait pas son pareil pour déclencher un torrent d’émotions en lui, que ce soit le désir, l’envie ou bien la rage pure. Son vis-à-vis l’étudiait comme s’il avait face à lui un animal blessé qui risquait de lui sauter à la gorge au moindre faux mouvement.

\- C’est une potion pour aider à soigner les TPST.

\- Tu l’as faite?

\- Non, c’est mon elfe de chambré que tu peux voir derrière toi, Ron Le Puant. 

Il n’y avait personne. Drago leva les yeux aux ciels avec un dédain qui témoignait du fait qu’Harry était l’être humain le plus stupide sur lequel il n’ait jamais posé les yeux, puis renifla pour appuyer encore plus mépris que le garçon lui inspirait.

\- Je ne prends pas ce genre de choses.

Il déposa la potion dans la main ouverte de Malfoy, ses doigts s’attardant un peu trop contre la peau du garçon. Le garçon poussa un soupire de résignation et quelque chose dans sa posture et dans son attitude changèrent. Harry se sentit soudainement pris au piège.

\- Tu veux en parler?

En toute honnêteté, il mourrait d’envie de confier ses angoisses et ses peurs à une oreille attentive. Elles le rendaient si misérable qu’il avait parfois la peur incongrue d’en mourir. Harry avait beaucoup d’amis, on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’était pas bien entouré, mais il n’avait personne avec qui aborder le sujet. Personne qui ne s’inquiéterait pas pour lui, qui l’écouterait sans ressentir une peine immense et Harry estimait avoir déjà assez inquiété ses amis ces dernières années. Il ne voulait plus être un fardeau pour eux.

\- Déshabilles-toi, Potter? Exigea-t-il d’un ton sans appel.

Harry fronça les sourcils, peu enclin à répondre à sa demande et pourtant ses doigts glissèrent malgré lui sur les pans de son costume. Son coeur jouait une symphonie dans sa poitrine que lui seul pouvait entendre.

\- Plait-il? Je n’ai pas confirmé que je passerais la nuit ici! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu ne l’as pas nié. S’enorgueillit-il, ce maudit sourire fier au coin des lèvres.

Son sourire fut bref, Harry avait à peine eut le temps de le distinguer que Malfoy reprit son sérieux et lui lança un regard grave.

\- Est-ce que tu es familier avec le concept de peau-à-peau?

Face au manque de réaction d’Harry, il continua d’un ton calme et, curieusement, professionnel.

« Quand un jeune sorcier naît, on le place dans l’étreinte de sa mère, peau-à-peau, cela permet notamment de faciliter le passage entre l’utérus et le monde extérieur, mais ça permet aussi de stabiliser sa magie par exemple. Un sorcier, Filibert Myrradus, a théorisé le concept d’Étreinte Dorsale pour soigner certains troubles liés à l’angoisse notamment. Pour faire simple, on se place dos à dos, peau contre peau et, dans notre cas, on peut parler de ce qui nous pèse. Cela pourrait libérer ta parole, parce que tu ne te sentirais pas jugé. Tu veux essayer? »

Pour la première fois, Harry Potter eut envie de faire confiance à Drago Malfoy. L’assurance dont il faisait preuve en lui parlant d’un tel sujet le laissait sans voix et il aurait probablement accepté tout et n’importe quoi face à un Drago avec un si haut débit de parole. Entendre Drago Malfoy parler si sérieusement, sans trace de moquerie ou de mesquinerie, était chose rare. Ses doigts agirent avant même qu’Harry soit certain de son choix et en quelques secondes il fut débarrassé du costume qui lui collait à la peau. Dans un premier temps, Harry fut complètement mal à l’aise, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche et il avait l’impression qu’un millier d’émotions qui n’étaient pas les siennes traversaient son corps. Puis, d’une voix presque brisée, Malfoy lui confia; 

« J’ai toujours été un potionniste brillant, tu sais. Un peu trop ambitieux, peut-être. En sixième année, alors que j’avais l’impression que mes angoisses et mes peurs me dévoraient vivants j’ai eu l’ambition de créer une potion qui m’en débarrasserait à jamais.

\- As-tu réussi?

\- Ses effets étaient éphémères. Au début, elle m’en débarrassait pendant des jours, alors j’en abusais pour que ces jours se transforment en semaines.

\- Comment était-ce? De vivre… sans angoisses et sans peurs.

\- Paradoxalement, c’était une expérience complètement terrifiante. Tu vois, quand je n’avais aucun contrôle sur mon existence, ces potions, me donnaient l’impression d’en avoir. Ce n’était qu’une illusion, je ne contrôlais rien en vérité, pas même mon propre corps…. ».

Sa voix se brisa à tel point qu’Harry eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« J’ai développé une forme de dépendance, tu vois.

\- Aux potions?

\- Non, au fait de ne plus rien ressentir. Les potions avaient annihilé absolument toutes mes émotions, pas seulement, ma capacité à ressentir de la peur. C’était, étrange, dans ces moment-là, j’aurais pu très bien être une coquille vide, un pantin ou je ne sais quelle ignominie.

\- Comment tu faisais, tu sais, quand toutes les émotions refaisaient surfaces? Parce qu’elles revenaient à un moment, n’est-ce-pas?

\- Je me noyais dedans, j’étais littéralement submergé par toutes ces émotions contradictoires; la rage, le désespoir, la joie, l’admiration, la jalousie… ».

Il pouvait sentir la détresse de Malfoy sous sa peau, comme deux mèches qui s’embrasent l’une l’autre, la tension qui quittait le corps de Malfoy trouvait refuge sous sa propre peau. Pour la première fois, depuis la fin de la guerre, il se livra:

« J’ai l’impression d’être constamment au bord d’un volcan. Quand il est calme, j’arrive à sentir sa chaleur moite sur ma peau. Mais, parfois, il explose et ça me brûle la peau, j’ai même la sensation qu’elle fond et … J’ai beau essayer de me convaincre que ce n’est pas réel. Que tout va bien. Pourtant, je la sens, cette lave qui recouvre ma peau et elle me consume.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le caches à tes amis?

\- J’ai déjà été un fardeau assez longtemps. Je ne veux plus les inquiéter, ça m’épuise.

Harry replia ses genoux entre ses bras pour se donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Du coin de l’œil, il vît les membres de Drago se déplacer et sa main n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il eut envie de la prendre et de ne plus jamais la lâcher.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire? J’ai l’impression que ça n’a aucun sens.

\- Tu veux les voir être heureux en leur donnant l’impression de l’être.

\- On a assez souffert, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Oui, la guerre n’a épargné personne.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça parait plus facile pour certains?

\- Peut-être qu’ils font semblant, comme nous. »

Drago Malfoy était passé maître dans l’art de paraître, il l’avait dit lui-même. Pourtant, Harry avait sous les yeux un bref aperçu de celui qu’il était vraiment. Il s’était tourné en entendant la douleur dans sa voix, écho à la sienne et l’image que lui renvoya Drago Malfoy lui coupa le souffle. Il revoyait le garçon fragile et instable qu’il avait entrevu en sixième année, celui dont la misère intérieure enlaidissait tous les traits. Il n’avait jamais connu le véritable Drago Malfoy, celui qui se cachait sous cette couche fallacieuse de mépris et d’orgueil, et maintenant il voulait le démasquer, plus que tout.

\- Malfoy? S’intéressa-t-il en prenant son menton gracile entre ses doigts, une lueur de surprise teintait son regard nuageux.

\- Potter?

\- Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser?

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez retrouver le UA Social Media sur twitter: https://twitter.com/flirtinwtselena/status/1119078900653543424?s=20


End file.
